Talk:Teresa Agnes/@comment-23.27.250.19-20160708005942
ok my ideas on this b/c the ending seemed rather forced and depressing, and after reading other vps on this it's the exact opposite of selfish to save someone else's life no matter the cost, it's infinitely easier to let someone you care about die but have a free conscience than essentially torture them and ruin a friendship just so they can live. in the first scenario you're just thinking about yourself, how you would feel at the end, but in the second all selfishness is gone. this is more or less what happens when teresa 'betrays' thomas, it's a moral dilemma where either choice is a bad one. it's not as if siding with wicked makes u a traitor-thomas literally did this hundreds of times before his memory was wiped. now going to some arguments i've seen for the contrary viewpoint-it's understandable that thomas would feel resentful for this betrayal, as he doesn't entirely believe teresa. but then this is coming from someone who, unless i've gotten a stroke, said earlier in the book (iirc around when he entered the flat-trans) that nothing would surprise him anymore. oh and-thomas has seen what wicked can do, knows what they're capable of-and still blames teresa for believing wicked. the series is steeped in dramatic irony-it can't be more obvious that the betrayal is just another variable, and i'm pretty sure he knows by now wicked isn't harboring doubts about killing innocents to further their experiments to 'save humanity'. some people have said 'well, teresa could've just told thomas through telepathy!' come on we're not seven years old, by the end of scorch trials the gladers (especially aris, teresa and thomas) that wicked can control them-can block them from communicating telepathically-so it's common sense they'll be able to intercept any telepathically sent messages. remember, this isn't magic but technology at work. i've even seen 'teresa always acted mean and overpowering'-makes me wonder if the person who thinks this is incapable of common sense, or reading comprehension, or both? these are two people who have been best friends for years-so even if there is any 'meanness' it's what all old friends do. now in all fairness some people also say 'didn't brenda betray thomas too?' although thomas is really dense in the death cure (despite all the memories he's getting back, he still thinks teresa would betray him without a valid reason) you're overlooking that brenda just didn't tell him the whole truth, which is light years away from beating someone up and crushing their heart (figuratively). but it's still clear thomas is the unreasonable one-why did he refuse to get his memories back? i won't to go back and find it but i'm sure he said at least 3 times throughout the series he wished he had his memories back. why back down? perhaps he's scared of his memories-even though it's cowardly to run from the truth. he's scared he's viewpoint about wicked will change-but this just shows the deterioration of his common sense. he'll at least be able to balance his emotions and memories-wicked isn't trying to take away any memories about the costs of their experiments, just restoring old ones. but it's wicked, so who knows. this is why i think in the end thomas finds it so difficult to forgive teresa-not just because of what she did, but why she did it. his blind hatred of wicked is essentially what drives him throughout the series. this isn't the same as newt's death, he was literally going insane and wanted to be killed to save his humanity from completely falling apart at the end. whereas teresa's death was completely preventable. this is something that i found mirrors the hunger games very closely-in the games you have peeta determined to keep katniss alive at all costs, then vice versa in the second book. in the maze runner it's teresa, wanting to keep thomas alive at all costs-no matter what suffering he has to go through. although the circumstances of death are different, we can also compare newt to finnick-mutts sound awfully similar to cranks. what really upsets me about this is the death of someone who's been through a myriad of tough times (not going to spoil for those who haven't read kill order), someone who's bent on saving humanity only to lose her first and best friend to her selfless actions. she even ends up sacrificing herself for him-this is just someone who wants a future with the people she cares about, romantically or not, & thomas's thickheadedness is what costs them that. with this in mind, how do you think teresa felt-or what she was thinking-when she tackled thomas out of the way? it's unfair. this is a long stretch from saying teresa should have lived, maybe that's what i wanted to see happen but once the story unfolds there's no going back. any fanfiction about teresa ending up alive, it might help calm some nerves and such. but it won't feel like the same world, the same story. loved the series, even though the ending was rushed and unecessary. sorry this was long and kinda disorganized, i just put all my thoughts here & i'm interested on what others have to say about them.